Help Me Help You
by LuckyLily22
Summary: Two months after "Weak". Elliot is afraid to talk to Olivia and Olivia is afraid of being shut out of his life. Things can only get worse when they go undercover. Wow... thats a bad summary. Please R&R. :)
1. One

**Help Me Help You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Author:** Purity85

**Summary:** Takes place a few months after "Weak" as if Elliot has basically frozen Olivia out of his personal life. He thinks he can't talk to her about his divorce because he blames her and because he wants to be with her as more than a friend or a partner if you get my drift. Things get more complicated when they have to go undercover._Thoughts are in italics._

**Part One?**

_Every time I see her I wonder just how different my life could be if I took that step. If I just made a little bit of effort we could be together and we could both be so happy. It's almost as if I couldn't see the negative side of us just taking the next step with our relationship. I know that there is a negative side, we are all too familiar with the negative sides of life but that's what makes us so close. In the past five years there has been nothing that I wouldn't say to her, only recently when I became available to more with her that I've shut her out. It's not as if I had a choice I couldn't just take that step when it first popped into my mind, not while I still blamed her for what I'd lost . What if she responded differently to the possibilities in our relationship? I can't ruin the best thing in my life and she's not the type of person I can half-ass this with. _

"What is your problem?" Elliot was drawn out of his thoughts by their subject yelling at him.

He shook his head and looked up at the angry brunette that was standing at his desk. "What's wrong, Liv?" He asked masking his voice in annoyance to hide his true feelings.

"That's what I was going to ask you. I'm really tired of you ignoring me and brushing me off every time I try to help you. I'm your friend and your partner, this is what I am here for… talk to me El." She said in hushed tone so that only he could here her as she opened her heart to him. She slightly chewed her bottom lip as she waited for his reply anxiously.

He was stunned for a moment by her out of character outburst. He shut his eyes and sighed deeply. Then his blue eyes met her deep chocolate ones head on. He reached out and lightly touched her hand so quickly that she could've imagined it. "Let's have a drink tonight after work and I'll try to pour my heart out a little for you, okay?" He said in a tone mimicking hers.

She nodded and returned to her desk without a word. She quickly busied herself with paperwork and to look at them you would never have known that anything had transpired between them. He shook his head and tried to hide his involuntary smile. It seemed that he was going to be forced to face having to take this step.

End of the Day

He walked out of the crib loosening his tie as he walked over to her desk. "Olivia, you ready?"

She quickly glanced up at him and nodded. "You are paying, right?" She asked as she grabbed her jacket and pulled it on as they walked to his car.

He chuckled and shook his head, "I should've known that you were only doing this to mooch off of me." He said dipping his head around to look at her as he held open the car door for her.

She smiled at his joking normalcy, "You know me too well." She said shaking her head as they started driving, "You know that you're paying though right?" she asked lightly touching his shoulder with a sweet, almost flirtatious smile.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and nodded, "You know… I've got alcohol and take out menus back at my place… have you been there yet?" He asked as they pulled up to a light.

She frowned at the fact that there was such a big aspect of his life that she had been excluded from. "Nope… not yet, but a free meal sounds good too." She joked trying to lighten her own mood.

He smiled at her as he changed his course to head towards his apartment. "Plus… my apartment will be a more private place to talk." He said touching her arm reassuringly.

At the Apartment

Elliot handed Olivia her drink and sat across from her at his kitchen table. "So what do you think of the place?" He asked casually.

Olivia smiled as she took a sip of her drink, "It's nice reminds me of mine."

Elliot smiled and responded absent-mindedly, "That's why I like it, too." He looked at her as he realized how that must have sounded. "I thought your place was nice." He explained covering his tracks.

She smiled nervously, "Well it's a nice place." She boasted. Soon her face turned serious as she stared at her partner. They just sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity.

He returned her nervous smile and he opened up like a flood gate letting out information. "I got the divorce papers last week. She got tired of me working all the time, tired of me never telling her what went on, and jealous of you…" He started telling her about his troubles.

She scoffed, "Jealous of me! Why? We never slept together, barely touched each other!" Olivia was getting angry and defensive. "I am just your friend, she's the lucky one! She had your heart!"

"No she didn't!" Elliot admitted for the first time to himself and out loud.

Olivia looked at him like a deer in the headlights trying to understand what he meant by that. "What…" She started to ask but she was cut off by the ring of her cellphone.

To Be Continued and I know this was short I'm sorry just wanted to get it out there... Please Review:)


	2. Two

**Help Me Help You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Author:** Purity85

**Summary:** Takes place a few months after "Weak" as if Elliot has basically frozen Olivia out of his personal life. He thinks he can't talk to her about his divorce because he blames her and because he wants to be with her as more than a friend or a partner if you get my drift. Things get more complicated when they have to go undercover. _Thoughts are in italics._

**Part Two?**

She glanced at the phone and saw that it was the station she looked at Elliot with a look that said _Hold that thought_. She flipped open the phone, "Benson." She said.

"Are you with Elliot?"_Cragen_demanded on the other end of the line.

"Yes, he's here." She said nervously, "What's up captain?"

"We have a body. 16 year old, looks to have been a stripper, and also looks to have been raped. Can you two get down here please?"_Cragen_ said obviously upset at their findings.

"We're on our way." She said hanging up the phone. She looked at Elliot desperately wanting to finish their conversation but knowing that it needed to wait. She grabbed both of their jackets and handed his to him, "We've got a body, 16 year old stripper, raped." She explained as they rushed to his car.

Elliot drove to the station quickly and silently. I wish that the distraction from my admission could've been something less brutal. He sighed at his depressing thought as they pulled up to the station. He couldn't bring himself to look at Olivia as they went inside to Cragen's office.

"I need you two to go to the ME's office. Munch and Fin are already at the scene." He said handing them a slip of paper and a file. "The girl's name was Caitlyn Darren, 16 and we think she was working at this strip club, they found her next to the dumpster behind the place."

3am The Next Morning

Munch, Fin, Olivia, and Elliot gathered in front of Cragen's desk. All were holding large mugs full of bad coffee and all looked exhausted. Cragen shook his head at the mangled looking bunch. "What did you find out?"

"No DNA evidence, This girl was beaten to death after being gang-raped. Evidence of 3 rapists at once." Olivia said choking on the words.

"Jesus." Cragen muttered. "John what did you two find?"

"A whole lot of nothing captain." Munch admitted sorrowfully.

"She worked at the club, but that was all we could get out them. They only seem to talk amongst themselves. In Narcotics this is the type of situation we would send someone in undercover." Fin said frustrated at their lack of findings.

"I'll do it." Olivia said instinctively.

"What!" Elliot demanded.

"I'll go undercover at the club." Olivia said shocked by his outburst considering she actually couldn't remember the last time he'd said anything to her.

"Are you sure about that Olivia?" Cragen asked protectively.

"I think it would be a great way for us to get some answers. I think I could pull it off." She said glancing down at her body and back up at Cragen.

"I think you're right, if nothing else it'll allow us to bust them for having underage strippers. But I don't like the idea of you going in alone." Cragen said shaking his head. "Fin could…"

"I'll do it." Elliot said cutting him off, "She's my partner, and she's my responsibility." He explained quickly. "I could go in for a job as a bartender or bouncer, how's that?"

"Thanks for the concern Elliot." Olivia spat out sarcastically. "But I don't need a babysitter."

"Yes you do. There's no way in hell we're going to let what happened to Caitlyn happen to you." Elliot growled back at her.

"He's right Olivia." Cragen said, "You four go home get some sleep. I'll get the paperwork started in the morning."

To Be Continued. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please Review. 


	3. Three

**Help Me Help You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Author:** Purity85

**Summary:** Takes place a few months after "Weak" as if Elliot has basically frozen Olivia out of his personal life. He thinks he can't talk to her about his divorce because he blames her and because he wants to be with her as more than a friend or a partner if you get my drift. Things get more complicated when they have to go undercover. _Thoughts are in italics._

**Author's Note:** I have never worked in a strip club. I've only been in a strip club once, so I apologize for any inaccuracies.

**Part Three**

_ I miss him and I really want to know whats going on with us and what he meant the other night when he said Kathy didn't have his heart. If she didn't have it then who did? I wish I did, because I think we'd be good together. But right now I've got bigger things to worry about. _Olivia stood in front of the strip club at 5pm on Friday. Three days since the body had been found and here she was to get a job on the inside as Cheryl "Cherry" Nathan.

She had her hair cut short and dyed black with a reddish tint. She wore heavy makeup, black eyeliner and dark red lipstick. For clothes, if you could call them that, she was wearing a short black wrap skirt that landed right above her knee, black stiletto heels, a jean jacket, and a velvet tank top that matched her lipstick. Fin and Casey had helped her pick out sexy clothes to wear while she was undercover.

She was nervous about the entire situation because she didn't know what job she would be doing in the club or what job Elliot would be doing. They had both been told the morning after the body was found that they were a go for the undercover operation and that they both needed to be on the inside by the weekend. After that Elliot had left the station and Olivia hadn't spoken to him since. For all she knew he could already be working at the club. The captain decided that they should go in separately so that they would have a better chance of not blowing their covers.

She took a deep breath and pulled open the heavy door to the club to be met face to face by a large Viking looking man looking her up and down like she was making his mouth water, "Can I help you?" He asked trying to crane his neck to see down Olivia's shirt.

"Depends…" She said in a sultry voice with a thin Brooklyn accent. "Are you the boss? I'm looking for a job."

He licked his lips and flicked his tongue against his teeth, "I got a job you could do for me, but I ain't the boss." He said stepping aside to let her in and shut the door behind her. Suddenly he grabbed a girl that was short, thick, and blond by the wrist. She was wearing a small lace baby blue camisole and a matching lace thong. "She can take you to the boss, isn't that right Lacey?"

The girl looked at them her lip was split and she looked scared and rather young, she smiled meekly at Olivia. "Of course." She said leading Olivia to the bar where a man who was about her height and of a medium build. He had dark hair and darker eyes and a large, distracting scar across the side of his face. "She's looking for you Sammy." Lacey said walking away from them.

"Hey my name is Cheryl Nathan, but you can call me Cherry." She said slowing and elegantly extending her hand towards Sammy.

"I'm Sammy and this is my place what can I help you with, Miss Cherry?" He asked kissing her hand sloppily. He had obviously had a lot to drink considering that it was still rather early in the evening.

"I'm looking for a job, you need any new waitresses or a bartender?" She asked raising an eyebrow with a smile.

"Nah…" He said shaking his head. "I just hired a new bartender and we only need about six waitresses and I've got that." Then he glanced down at Olivia's body. "And not to mention Cherry… with a body like that I'd much rather have you dancing, can you dance?"

Olivia hide her nervous gulp, she needed to get the job or this whole operation was useless. She smiled, "I can hold my own."

He smirked and the look on his face made her want a shower. "You want the audition?" he asked leaning back against the bar. She nodded. He smirked again, signaled to the DJ and looked back at her, "Lap dance." He demanded simply. A rocked up version of Aerosmith's Cryin blasted through the room.

_There was a time_

Olivia looked at Sammy nervously. "Right now?" She asked.

_When I was brokehearted_

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah… while I'm still young please!" He snarled at her, then he reached up and pushed her jacket off her shoulders. "Don't worry you can leave your panties on, this is a classy joint." He explained.

_Love wasn't much of a friend of mine_

_The tables have turned – yeah_

She took a deep breath to reassure herself and threw her jacket to the ground. She placed her hands on his knees and leaned her head down into his lap.

_'Cause me and them ways have parted_

_That kinda love was the killin' kind_

She popped her head up to look at him and swiveled her hips with the music as the hook hit.

_All I want is someone I can't resist_

_I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed_

She rubbed her whole body up his and leaned in as if she would kiss him, just enough to tease him then pulled back.

_I was cryin' when I met you_

_Now I'm tryin to forget you_

She untied and dropped her skirt revealing a thong that matched her tank top. She then took a rhythmic turn to the music to show off her muscular legs and butt.

_your Love is sweet misery_

_I was cryin' just to get you_

She straddled one of his thighs and pushed knee up into his groin gently and she could feel that she was doing a good job.

_Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you_

_Do what you do-down on me_

She rode the air above his leg to the rythem and tried to not to appear disgusted when she looked at him. She avoided looking at him by hang banging to the beat which also caused her breasts to bouce around inside her shirt so he didn't complain.

_Now there's not even breathin' room_

_Between pleasure and pain_

_Yeah you cry when we're makin love_

_Must be one and the same_

She stood up and turned around rubbing her ass above his lap to where it was practically touching him. She turned to look at him again and stopped her movement, "How was that?"

He laughed huskily. "Well… you need more actual contact and more skin. Lets see those tits in action babe."

_It's down on me_

_Yeah, I got to tell you one thing_

_It's been on my mind_

_Girl I gotta say_

She smiled at him and closed her eyes as she pulled off her tank top letting her round perfect breasts fall from it as they were timed to go with the music. She leaned towards him and let her breasts run up his body as he leaned against the bar. She kept her eyes closed and pictured her beautiful partner in her head.

_We're partners in crime_

_You got that certain something_

_What you give to me_

_Takes my breath away_

_Now the word out on the street_

She climbed on to his lap again wrapping her arms around his neck, then still closing her eyes and picturing Elliot she threw her head back as she rode him.

_Is the devil in your kiss_

_If our love goes up in flames_

_It's a fire I can't resist_

She leaned forward and opened her eyes coming face to face with shocked blue eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED…

I would like any suggestions for songs Olivia should strip to. : ) Please Review!


	4. Four

**Help Me Help You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Author:** Purity85

**Summary:** Takes place a few months after "Weak" as if Elliot has basically frozen Olivia out of his personal life. He thinks he can't talk to her about his divorce because he blames her and because he wants to be with her as more than a friend or a partner if you get my drift. Things get more complicated when they have to go undercover. _Thoughts are in italics._

**Author's Note:** I have never worked in a strip club. I've only been in a strip club once, so I apologize for any inaccuracies.

**Part Four**

Elliot could not believe his eyes; Olivia's perfect practically naked body displayed before him. This would've been his favorite fantasy fulfilled if her body hadn't been on display for a room full of people and if she hadn't been grinding into some other guys lap.

As soon as she opened her eyes he caught them. They were three feet apart at the most and it felt like there was an ocean in between them. He wanted to be the man underneath her and he didn't want her to have to do any of this. She stared into his eyes and he could see shame in her eyes and a blush creeping over her cheeks.

He smiled and shook his head at the idea that she was ashamed of her body. He knew that there was no way it would be possible to be ashamed of that body and that she must be ashamed of the act she was performing with it. _What if it's because I'm here? She probably doesn't want me to see her like this. _He turned away from her and walked over to the other side of the bar. He willed himself not to look at her and this also served the purpose of hiding his excitement which was becoming more and more obvious in his jeans.

Olivia frowned automatically when Elliot walked away. _Am I really that repulsive that he didn't even want to stay over here to watch out for me? _She took a deep breath and slid off of Sammy's lap as the song ended. She smiled at the man as she pulled her shirt back on. "So when do I start?" She asked while tying her skirt back on.

Sammy chuckled, "Cocky. I like that." He laughed. "Can you start now? I've been short a girl since earlier this week. If you've got your own stuff you can get it and we've got plenty in the back. Ivory get over here!" He shouted waving a tall beautiful dark skinned black woman over to where they were.

She stood a few inches taller than Olivia in her heels and she was curvy. Her hair was long, strait, and jet black. She smiled at Olivia, but it seemed condescending in a way. "What's up Sam?" She asked nonchalantly.

"We got a new girl here, Cherry. I need you to show her around. I want her on the main stage by 7:30, got it?" Sammy explained to the other woman.

"Got it." Ivory said in a tone mocking his. She grabbed Olivia by the wrist and leaned in to whisper to her, "Have you seen the new bartender yet? Mmmmm." The woman moaned. "Let's get him to make you a drink, shall we? Patrick!" She demanded.

Elliot whipped his head around when he heard his cover named called out. Olivia smiled to see him look at her again. He looked so hot she understood why Ivory was attracted to him. He was wearing jeans that fit him just right, a black wife beater that showed off all of his muscles and his tattoos. And on his face it was obvious that he had started to grow a goatee and he looked beautiful all scruffy.

"Cherry. Patrick. Patrick. Cherry." Ivory said introducing the partners to each other's alternate identities. "Get the girl a drink, will you?"

Elliot smirked at Olivia deciding to take advantage of this opportunity and to play up his cover a little. He cupped his crotch and said, "I got something I think you might like, Cherry pie."

Olivia blushed furiously at his action. Then took a deep breath and leaned across the bar and placed her hand over his feeling the excitement from his crotch, she scratched his jeans lightly with her acrylic nail, and pulled it away as soon as she had drawn a gasp from him. "Maybe later little boy, but for now- I'll just take the drink." She laughed and was surprised when Ivory high-fived her.

"We're going to get along." Ivory stated with a genuine smile.

"I'll take a…" Olivia started to place a drink order to Elliot but was cut off by the glass being set down heavily in front of her.

"Thought you'd like this." Elliot mumbled obviously upset at the "little boy" shot. He smiled at Ivory, "What are you going to have her dance to?"

Olivia eyed the drink and her partner suspiciously. Then she took a sip and realized it was the same drink she was having at his apartment four days earlier. She smiled to herself. She looked up at him, "What do you think I should danced to, blue eyes?" She enjoyed getting to use this chance comment on the things that entranced her about him so many times.

He smiled back at her loving the chance to flirt with her and talk to her again without having to discuss their problems. "I'm not sure… it really depends on you. The Aerosmith didn't really do you justice though."

Ivory rolled her eyes. "Sam loves that song, makes all the girls audition to it. I think you could go for something more soft rock, new emo type thing. With a body as hard as that you can dance to anything."

"Thanks." Olivia said.

"It's just a fact. How often do you work out?" Ivory asked.

"About five times a week actually." Olivia said.

Ivory smiled, "That's something you and our new bartender have in common."

"Really?" Olivia smiled at Ivory and turned to her partner seductively, "Maybe you and I could work out together sometime."

Elliot choked a little at just how sexy she really was. "I wouldn't mind getting sweaty with you."

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at the proposition, she but her lip and raised an eyebrow. Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks why they were there. They needed to find out who had raped and killed that little girl. She shook her head, "I've got to work now, and I can't just sit around and play with you." She smiled at Elliot trying to convey the message that they needed to get back to work. She wasn't sure if two people could actually convey a message in a look, but if two people could it would be her and Elliot. She walked away with Ivory towards the back room.

"So Sammy said ya'll just lost a girl… do dancers quit a lot here?" Olivia asked Ivory.

"Yeah, but she didn't quit." Ivory said cryptically while she started looking through a rack of clothes. "Is that your usual style?" She asked pointing to Olivia's outfit.

"Kind of, I usually go for something a little classier though." Olivia said joining her at the rack of clothes. "What do you mean she didn't quit? What did she do to get fired?"

"We should concentrate on this for now, but just know that you should watch your back and maybe get that cute bartender to take you home. We'll just say this isn't the safest neighborhood." Ivory seemed sad, but serious about not talking about the dead girl at this point. Olivia and Ivory's hands touched as they both discovered the same outfit. "Nice girl, now all you need is a song."

7:20PM

Elliot stood at the bar with one of the bouncers, a shorter Puerto Rican man named Steven. "So how about that new dancer? She's even hotter than Katie was." Steven said to Elliot.

"Who's Katie?" Elliot asked.

"Katie was a young, hot little piece that used to work here. You like blonds?" Steven asked.

"I prefer brunettes myself, but I can always make exceptions." Elliot said, "That new one, she's my type to the T. Tall, leggy, and fucking gorgeous."

"When's your shift over?" Steven asked.

"Eleven, why?" Elliot asked.

"I'll get you a dance from your fantasy girl then." Steven said, "Just remember to share if you get her into bed."

TO BE Continued.

Thanks for all the good reviews please keep them coming and please give me some more song ideas. : )


	5. Five

**Help Me Help You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Author:** Purity85

**Summary:** Takes place a few months after "Weak" as if Elliot has basically frozen Olivia out of his personal life. He thinks he can't talk to her about his divorce because he blames her and because he wants to be with her as more than a friend or a partner if you get my drift. Things get more complicated when they have to go undercover. _Thoughts are in italics._

**Part Five**

Elliot felt his jaw and fists clench simultaneously when Steven insinuated that he would be expected to share Olivia or any woman. But especially Olivia, maybe she wasn't officially his, but there was no way in hell he'd share her with anyone. He remembered that they are working undercover and he needed to keep his cool so as not to blow his cover. "What do you mean by that man?" Elliot asked surprising himself with how even the tone of his voice was.

Steven laughed, "Exactly what it sounds like man. Share the wealth; it's kind of like our team motto around here. But we can worry about that later, no I've got to go back to work." With that the other man walked back towards the door leaving a fuming Elliot in his wake.

Elliot took a deep breath to clear his head and looked towards the stage as the announcer said, "Next up we have our very own Cherry breaking her dancing cherry for all of you. Ya'll convince her not to be too shy."

With that a huge uproar came over the crowd. The spotlight shown on the stage and the upbeat rhythm of The Cars' Just What I Needed blasted through the room, while Olivia was revealed. She stood there looking elegant yet trashy in tear-away, red workout pants, a black racer-back workout shirt, and boots. Elliot was captivated completely by her from the time she looked out at the audience to find his eyes as the lyrics started.

_I don't mind you coming here_

_And wasting all my time._

Olivia strutted over to the poll and took her first spin.

_'Cause when you're standing, oh, so near_

_I kinda lose my mind._

She grabbed her head to mimic the motion of losing her mind and then let her hands drag down her body landing on her butt she pushed her hips into a spin.

_It's not the perfume that you wear._

_It's not the ribbons in your hair._

_I don't mind you coming here_

_And wasting all my time._

She bent over to the music and threw her hands down to her ankles and grabbed the bottoms of her pants legs.

_I don't mind you hanging out_

_And talking in your sleep._

_It doesn't matter where you've been,_

_As long as it was deep. Yeah!_

She ripped the pants off and discarded them revealing the black thong that was hidden underneath. The boots were also black and rode all the way up to her knee.

_You always knew to wear it well,_

_You look so fancy, I can tell._

She pranced around the stage getting more and more into the song as the crowd cheered for more and more skin.

_I don't mind you hanging out_

_And talking in your sleep._

_I guess your just what I needed (just what I needed)_

_I needed someone to feed_

_I guess your just what I needed (just what I needed)_

_I needed someone to bleed_

She turned her back to the audience so that they could see her toned ass and her tattoo. A thorny rose that's bloom was on her toned left butt cheek. Elliot had never seen that tattoo before and seeing it for the first time made his mouth water.

_I don't mind you coming here_

_And wasting all my time.(time)_

_'Cause when you're standing, oh, so near_

_I kinda lose my mind. (yeah)_

She reached down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and turned back towards the audience as she peeled it off letting her breasts fall out into the room for the second time that day.

_It's not the perfume that you wear._

_It's not the ribbons in your hair._

_I don't mind you coming here_

_And wasting all my time._

She jumped into the air eliciting a yell from the crowd at the way her breasts bounced. She continued to dance around to the music and towards the edges of the stage to collect tips.

_I guess you're just what I needed, just what I needed_

_I needed someone to feed._

_I guess you're just what I needed, just what I needed_

Olivia was relieved when the lights went down, she had a chance to put her clothes back on, and she had the chance to collect the tips that were scattered about the stage and get away from all the prying eyes. One thing entranced both Olivia and Elliot into deep thought- throughout the whole dance, their eyes had never left each others'.

11:15

"Cherry! Get that hot ass over here!" Steven yelled at Olivia as he sat across from Elliot.

Elliot shook his head at Steven, "I don't need a dance man, not tonight."

"Are you a fag?" Steven asked.

"Nah man, I'm just tired." Elliot explained, he didn't want to have to deal with the awkwardness that Olivia giving him a lap dance would cause, even though for the time being it would be fun. He shook away the thought as his beautiful partner approached them. She was wearing a black thong and a matching camisole that tied at her breasts.

"You can't be too tired for that man." Steven said pointing at Olivia.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you guys?"

"You can help my friend here to a lap dance." Steven said gesturing at Elliot. "He's desperate for you."

Olivia blushed and looked from Elliot to Steven and back to Elliot. "Desperate?" She asked.

"I wouldn't say that." Elliot said looking away from Olivia's scantily-clad form.

"I would…" Steven laughed. "Guy just met you today and he talks about you like you're his dream girl."

TO BE Continued.


	6. Six

**Help Me Help You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Author:** Purity85

**Summary:** Takes place a few months after "Weak" as if Elliot has basically frozen Olivia out of his personal life. He thinks he can't talk to her about his divorce because he blames her and because he wants to be with her as more than a friend or a partner if you get my drift. Things get more complicated when they have to go undercover. _Thoughts are in italics._

**Part Six**

Olivia was shocked at the sight in front of her; it was something she had never seen before in her life. Elliot "I'm a badass cop" Stabler was full-on blushing at the comments that the club bouncer had made about his affections for Olivia's alter-ego. She could barely contain herself. She was being attacked at two angles; the excitement welling inside her at the idea that her partner was that attracted to her and the laughter threatening to spill out of her at his flustered appearance. "Dream girl, huh?" She asked with a cocky smile lightly caressing Elliot's knee.

He placed his hand over hers stilling her motions. "I don't know about all that, though I can't deny that you're easy on the eyes. I'm a little tired maybe I'll have that dance another time." He said giving her an out on the lap dance.

Steven shook his head, "I told the guy that if he was too tired to have you rub on him then he obviously doesn't like women." Steven laughed.

"Well, you can't have him thinking that you're gay, can you?" Olivia asked her partner leaning towards him.

Elliot felt mischievous as he took the opportunity to peek into her top. "I guess not." He said with a smile already starting to get excited at the prospect of a naked Olivia on his lap. "Let's get started then." He smirked at her patting his lap.

Olivia suddenly felt very nervous and she felt herself begin to blush. She took a deep breath and stood in front of Elliot facing him, but she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. As a new song started she finally looked into his face with a shaky smile, she knew people were watching and she needed to make this look good. Christina Millian's "Dip it Low" filled her ears as she leaned forward and caressed the side of her partner's face.

_Says he wants you _

_He says he needs you _

_If it's real talk then why not make him wait for you _

_If he really wants you _

She turned her back and rubbed her toned butt against him from his ankles to his chest.

_If he really needs you _

_Take your time and feel him out _

_When he's a good boy _

_(A really, really good boy) _

She turned to face him again and straddled one of his thighs. She leaned forward so her lace-clad breasts were in his face and her breath was hot against his ear when she whispered, "What have you found out?"

_Why not let him lay with you _

_(When you give it to him good) _

He sighed as she leaned back and started rolling her body while she sat uncomfortably close to his hardening penis. He leaned forward careful to obey the rule of not touching her and whispered, "Not much yet. Can I drive you home tonight?"

_Dip it low, pick it up slow _

_Roll it all around, poke it out like your back broke _

_Pop, pop, pop that thing _

_I'ma show you how to make your man say "oh" _

She nodded and bounced at little on his lap as she shook her body from side to side to the music careful to avoid the hardness that had been pressing into her thigh. She stared into his eyes and continued the dance.

_Dip it low, pick it up slow _

_Roll it all around, poke it out like your back broke _

_Pop, pop, pop that thing _

_I'ma show you how to make your man say "oh" _

"Girl, the song is half-way through it's time to take that top off." Steven demanded from across the table.

Olivia smiled uncomfortably still staring at Elliot, she slowly untied her top and peeled the lace off so that her round breasts were bare less than four inches from her partners face.

_You gettin' bold _

_He's growin' cold _

_It's just the symptoms of young love _

_Growin' old _

_You think it's time _

_(And you thinkin', but give it time) _

She stood up and did a dip that almost took her all the way to the ground. Then she took a few spins to the music and put her knee lightly against his crotch as she settled back on to his lap.

_It's late at night _

_He's coming home _

_Meet him at the door with nothin' on _

_Take him by the hand _

_Let him know what's on _

_If you understand me (oh) _

She ground into his lap trying to satisfy her own arousal while offering some help to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward to whisper in his ear again, "You enjoying your dance, 'Rick'?"

_All the ladies, wind it up, if you know just how to move _

_All my fellas, jump behind her, show her what you wanna do _

_All the ladies, wind it up, if you know just how to move _

_All my fellas, jump behind her, show her what you wanna do (ooh, ooh) _

She leaned back before letting him answer. She rolled her body a few times on his lap grinding against him again and again. She drew a gasp from Elliot and he moaned, "Liv…"

And he was cut off by her lips crashing onto his in a passionate, wild kiss. Just as quickly as it started, it was over and her lips were at his ear again. "I couldn't let you break over covers." She said breathlessly.

_Dip it low, pick it up slow _

_Roll it all around, poke it out like your back broke _

_Pop, pop, pop that thing _

_I'ma show you how to make your man say "oh" _

_Dip it low, pick it up slow _

_Roll it all around, poke it out like your back broke _

_Pop, pop, pop that thing _

_I'ma show you how to make your man say "oh" _

Elliot was still in shock when the song finished and Olivia peeled herself from his lap and put her top back on. He watched her as she walked around the table and held her hand out demanding her money from Steven. She took the cash from him and walked into the back.

Steven looked at Elliot, "What did you think man? You both seemed to be enjoying yourselves." He laughed.

Elliot cleared his throat, "Yeah man. Thanks. I think she might be in to me."

"Just remember what I said about sharing." Steven mumbled.

"Yeah about that man… how many girls have ya'll shared around here?" Elliot asked trying to play along.

"I dunno man… alls I know is, if you get her, you better be generous or something bad my happen." Steven said being very vague.

"Like what?" Elliot pried.

Steven rolled his eyes, "I don't got time to sit around here gossiping like a chick with you. You're welcome for the dance, now go home and jack off." With that the other man walked away.

Olivia, who was now dressed, walked back up to Elliot, "Can you take me home now Rick?" She asked extending her hand to him.

He took her hand and stood up. He pulled her arm around his waist and held her very close as they walked towards the door. On the way out they passed Sammy who sneered, "Same time tomorrow you two. Don't go damaging the merchandise too much man." The gross little man laughed.

"I wont hurt her." Elliot shot back letting his hand slip down to rest right above her butt. Then he leaned in close and whispered to her, "Productive first day, huh?"

They got into the older pickup he was using while undercover and she turned to him, "We've got to talk Stabler."

"You're telling me." He said back to her. Then he looked into her eyes as if he was peering deep inside of her soul. "You want to get something to eat?" He asked her reaching over to stroke the back of her hand lightly.

She pulled her hand back having expected something more from that moment. But then she just sighed and smiled, "Yeah… I'm starved."

"Your place, finish up what we started the other night?" He suggested.

She nodded.

Once they were in the apartment things were even more awkward if that were possible. Elliot sat on her couch flipping through channels on the TV while she changed clothes in her bedroom. She came out with all of her makup washed off, her hair combed down, dressed in loose black t-shirt and gray pajama pants. He looked at her and he couldn't believe how beautiful she was even then.

She said nothing to him, she just walked into the kitchen and returned with four beers, the cordless phone, and five takeout menus. She plopped down next to him on the couch and handed him two beers. "What are you in the mood for?"

_What a loaded question._ He smiled to himself.

TO BE continued…


	7. Seven

**Help Me Help You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Author:** Purity85

**Summary:** Takes place a few months after "Weak" as if Elliot has basically frozen Olivia out of his personal life. He thinks he can't talk to her about his divorce because he blames her and because he wants to be with her as more than a friend or a partner if you get my drift. Things get more complicated when they have to go undercover. _Thoughts are in italics._

**Author's Note:** I have been moving all week and have not had time to write. I wanted to thank all of you for your great reviews and give you this short next installment. I promise that I am already working on the next chapter and it will be longer and will be up soon.

**Part Seven**

"Chinese." Elliot mumbled deciding it was the safest of all the answers he could've given Olivia in response to her question.

She looked at him as if his behavior was very peculiar and she called the Chinese food place. She placed an order for the food she knew Elliot would enjoy because of how often the two of them ate together. She smiled at him as she hung up the phone and said, "I don't even know where to start." She shook her head and laughed uncomfortably.

He felt bad for the space he'd created between them so he looked at her with a soft expression. "We should finish our conversation from the other night before we try to tackle today, don't you think?"

She looked back up at him, "That last thing you said the other night has really been bothering me. About Kathy not having your heart?" She tried to jog his memory and get him to open up to her again. "What did you mean by that?"

"Oh that…" Elliot began nervously. He'd actually hoped she hadn't picked up on his slip up the last time they spoke like this. He cleared his throat and looked down at his hands trying to think of how to proceed. "I meant that over the past few years I've thrown my whole heart into my work and I just had enough left for my kids, not Kathy. I don't blame her for any of this. She was too jealous thinking that you had some sort of spell over me and we were involved."

"Didn't you tell her that we'd never even kissed?" Olivia asked exasperated and kind of disappointed that his said his whole heart was in his work, not realizing that he also meant it was with her.

"She knew it was deeper than that." He slipped. He watched her face for a reaction. The one he got was rather shocked. He shook his head, ready to backtrack his slip-up. "She was upset because I could talk to you about things that I could never discuss with her. She was shut out of an entire portion of my life, you're my best friend and in a lot of ways you and I are a lot closer than she and I ever were." He said honestly.

She couldn't help but feel a little shocked at the honesty of his statement. But somewhere deep down guilt plagued her at the space between Elliot and his wife that she had apparently occupied. "You're my best friend too El." She said staring into his sparkling blue eyes and needless to say her feelings for him in that moment were not limited to those of a friend.

He resisted the urge to kiss her in that moment; instead he decided that it was time to cut the personal talk, "So what did you find out about the case today?"

She sensed the need for the subject change and complied. "Not much yet, I think there are a few of the girls I can get to open up about it. What about you?"

"I think Steven was involved and I think he's stupid enough to slip up so it should be soon. I'll be glad when we are done with this because I hate seeing you dancing in front of all those men." Elliot said almost growling with jealousy.

She felt a little hurt that he didn't enjoy seeing her dance but she realized that he just didn't want other guys to see her. She smiled at his jealousy and looked at him as if she was mentally undressing him, "You seemed to enjoy my dancing for you earlier." She stated as the doorbell rang.

He just stared at her feeling himself blush again. He watched as she paid the guy in ones she gotten as tips and took the food. She set the food down on the coffee table in front of him and plopped back down on the couch. He cleared his throat, "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"I don't know." She shrugged innocently. "I took a few dance classes when I was in school. You mostly just let the music move you."

"Well it did a good job of moving you." He said winking at her as he picked up a container and a pair of chopsticks.

Now it was her turn to blush as she grabbed her own food. "Thanks I know, the way I moved tonight paid for dinner."

"You didn't have to do that, I made some tips myself." He said pulling out his wallet and handed it to her.

She browsed through it and found a lot of tip money and five scraps of paper with women's names and phone numbers on them. She cocked an eyebrow and looked at him, "You seem to be a popular boy, why did you keep all of these?" Olivia asked skeptically.

"I thought maybe I'd take a few of them out and see what they know about the case." He explained.

She had to bite her lip in order to keep her jealousy in check and decided to be pro-active about the situation. "I was thinking I would try the same thing with some of the guys."

"No you won't." Elliot said unable to check his own jealousy.

"Excuse me?" Olivia chuckled slightly. "Since when do you tell me what to do?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt. Any of those guys could be our prep, you can't go anywhere near them." Elliot said letting his concern come through his voice.

She couldn't hear his concern all she heard was her partner telling her how to do her job. "Don't tell me how to work my case Stabler." She growled under her breath.

He frowned and look into her angry brown eyes with soft blue ones. He tucked a piece of her short hair behind her ear and let his hand linger there for a moment, "You should know how much I care about you and worry about you. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

She leaned into his hand a little and caught herself. She scooted away from him on the couch and sighed knowing that they were partners and they needed to try to remain professional. "Fine!" She laughed rolling her eyes trying to keep things light picking up one of the beers. "I'll stay away from the guys; you stay away from the girls. Now just drink your beer and let's watch some TV." She shoved the beer into his hand and started flipping through the channels on the TV.

He smiled appreciating her nonchalant attitude on the professional side and despising it on the personal side. He took a swing of the beer and stared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Oh X-files!" Olivia exclaimed in an uncharacteristically giddy tone.

Elliot couldn't help but laugh out loud at his partner's outburst. "You know some people would try to save their pride by just settling on this channel without the joyful outburst." He explained to her taking another drink of his beer.

She laughed back at him taking a swig of her own beer. "I don't need to impress you, I've done enough of that today." She said scooting a little closer to her as she became more and more comfortable with the situation.

He smiled and nodded, "That's very true. You know that you're a great kisser, right?" He said pretending to only be half serious as he scooted closer to her.

She blushed, "Hey I had to stop you from blowing our cover." She said turning to face him and poke him in the chest as she defended her actions.

He caught her hand with his and held it softly at his chest for a moment, "Was that the only reason you did it?" He asked point blank, he was tired of the games.

Her eyes got wide and she had no clue how to proceed. She pulled her hand away and grabbed her beer finishing it. She turned to look at him again, "Do you want there to be another reason?"

"Do you?" He prodded, proving that obviously he wasn't as tired of dancing around the subject as he thought.

She rolled her eyes, "We are not twelve year-olds Elliot. If you have something you want to say to me say it." She lashed out at him.

He reached up and cupped the back of her head pulling her to him in a passionate kiss. She was caught off guard, but she returned the kiss and pulled herself closer to the point where she was practically in his lap for the second time that night. Then just as she had done to him earlier that night, he quickly broke their kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

She ran her hand through her hair trying to collect herself, "What does that mean Elliot?" She looked at him with hope emanating from her chocolate brown eyes.

He returned the same hopeful look to his partner, "It means that I've wanted to do that since Kathy left me, actually a long while before that but when she left it was finally possible. You're my best friend, you're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen, and I want to be with you. Is that a sufficient explanation?"

She was completely in shock by what he was saying and the step he was taking in both of their lives by admitting his feelings for her and how unfair he was being to throw all of this on her in the middle of such an important case. She shook her head and looked into his shimmering blue eyes shocked by the pure truth that was coming through them and as much as she hated to crush it she knew she had to. "We can't do this Elliot."

TO Be Continued.


	8. Eight

**Help Me Help You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Author:** Purity85

**Summary:** Takes place a few months after "Weak" as if Elliot has basically frozen Olivia out of his personal life. He thinks he can't talk to her about his divorce because he blames her and because he wants to be with her as more than a friend or a partner if you get my drift. Things get more complicated when they have to go undercover. _Thoughts are in italics._

**Author's Note:** I have never worked in a strip club. I've only been in a strip club once, so I apologize for any inaccuracies.

**Part Eight**

Elliot actually felt his heart drop into his stomach as her words crushed him. He couldn't find the words to say everything he wanted to say to her, all that came out was, "You've got to be kidding me, Liv."

She rolled her eyes and looked away from him knowing he'd be able to see through her. "I don't want to jeopardize this case or our friendship, this can't happen."

"Look at me Olivia." Elliot sighed with a slight hint of desperation in his voice. She complied reluctantly and he saw something in her eyes that restored his hopes. "We don't even know what this is yet, but we owe it to ourselves to give it a chance. You can't honestly tell me you don't want to give it a try." He tried to convince her lightly cupping the side of her face.

She leaned in to his hand and closed her eyes so that his couldn't burn them anymore. She hated that he could read her so well sometimes. "We can't do this right now. We need to concentrate on the case." She opened her eyes and took his hand from her face and held in both of hers. "How about this? We will let whatever happens happen, but we won't discuss the issues of our relationship until after we've closed this case."

"Does that mean we can finish that kiss know?" Elliot asked with a wink.

She leaned forward and gave him a soft chaste kiss on the lips. Then she pulled back and looked in his lust-filled eyes. "Not tonight El. If I have to dance naked in front of a bunch of men tomorrow I need my beauty sleep tonight. Go home."

"Tease." Elliot growled through gritted teeth as he stood up uncomfortably from the couch. "Tomorrow will you do me a favor?"

"I'm not sure, what is it?" Olivia asked cautiously walking towards him as he stood by the door to her apartment door.

He reached out a touched her hip lightly with his finger tips and leaned close to her, "Please try not to look too sexy tomorrow and don't be alone with any guys besides me."

She smiled at him. "Agreed Stabler, but you've got to promise me you'll do the same."

He stole a quick kiss glad that he felt comfortable in doing so and laughed, "Agreed Benson, we'll both try not to look to sexy and we'll stay away from the guys."

She glared at him, "You stay away from the girls."

"Oh… that makes more since, I guess." He said and then he stopped touching her knowing that he had to leave soon. "So I assume that we tell anyone who asks that we slept together tonight, right?"

She opened the door to usher him out, "I don't think so. We'll just tell them you drove me home for now, we can 'sleep together' some other night." She said using air quotes.

"Okay… so you don't want me to come pick you up?" Elliot asked taking one step out the door.

"We should probably just meet there." Olivia said putting her hand on his chest to push him out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Elliot."

"See you tomorrow Olivia." He said reluctantly turning and walking away from Olivia's apartment.

The Next Night 7:00pm

Elliot had on a tight, dark blue t-shirt and worn jeans behind the bar. He was feeling very jealous as Olivia appeared on the stage wearing a lot less than he was. There were a lot more men in the room than there had been the night before and all eyes were on Olivia. She was wearing the same boots as the night before, a white men's button down shirt, a black fedora, and a very short black skirt. She was dancing to Ciara's "Looking At You".

_So nice to meet ya _

_Cause everything about you _

_Says you're my type and I love it _

_So good to see ya _

_Cause everything about you says you're right _

He couldn't help but smile as she blew him a kiss from the stage before taking a spin on the poll. The only thing that bother him about the intimate gesture was that about twenty other men in the room thought it was meant for them.

_And I like it _

_I can't take my eyes off you _

_Oh boy got me thinking _

_What I might do if we leave _

_Leave here together _

_Oh, homie you're so fine _

_And you're on my mind _

Olivia shook her hips wildly to the music as she unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing to the tune revealing a black lace bra.

_I ain't gonna lie, you're kinda hot _

_You got my attention and it takes a lot _

_Baby you turn me on _

_I'm not gonna let ya lone _

Elliot found himself still mesmerized with her as she stared into his eyes as she danced and removed more and more clothing. He knew that she was zoning out pretending she was only dancing for him. He smiled at the idea of another private dance from her. He hoped that the next private dance would be much more private.

_All I want to do _

_Is to get to know you better _

_I'm a ghetto girl that can do whatever _

_Baby say it's all good _

_C'mon now, wish you would _

Olivia dropped her skirt and did a few belly rolls in her underwear and matching bra. She was staring at Elliot desperately wishing that the two of them could be alone right now.

_I'm looking at you_

_Me and my girls _

_And your homeboys too _

_I can dig that cause I'm into you _

_So act like you hear me _

_Cause I'm hollerin' at you _

_So c'mon baby_

A guy was coming closer to the stage and Olivia didn't think much of it, she figured he was just going to leave her a tip. She didn't know what to do when the guy climbed on to the stage.

_I'm looking at you _

_Me and my girls _

He rushed over to her and grabbed her around the waist and started to fondle her as the DJ cut off the music. It took everything Olivia had not to beat the crap out of him knowing it would blow her cover. But she knew that with Elliot it in the room she wouldn't have to wait long. She was right as she saw Elliot jump over the bar and rush to her aid. He jumped on the stage pulled the guy off of Olivia and punched him in the face. Soon he was met by Steven and the Viking who dragged the guy off stage. Elliot picked up the men's shirt and handed it to Olivia as he rushed her off the stage. "Are you all right?" He asked smoothing his hands over the sides of her face and kissing her forehead tenderly.

She smiled at him and nodded, "I'm better now." Then she leaned in close and whispered, "I hated not being able to fight that guy."

He laughed and whispered back, "I know."

"You should go back to the bar Rick." She said getting back into character and pushing him away.

He nodded. "I'll see you later tonight?" He asked as he walked away.

"Most likely." She said with a sly smile as she walked back in to the dressing room.

There was a petite red headed girl sitting on one of the vanities and she looked at Olivia, "You okay over there Cherry-girl?"

Olivia smiled and nodded, "I'm fine I just can't believe that they would let something like this happen." Olivia said trying to use her current situation to siphon information out of the other girl.

"If you think that's bad you should just be happy that none of the guys that work here were involved." The younger girl said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked sitting down next to the other girl.

"These guys here don't know how to treat a lady. Once one of them gets a hold of us, they like to pass us around." The girl said pushing her hair out of her face revealing a bruise that extended from her temple underneath her hair.

Olivia jumped to look the injury over once it was revealed. "Did they do this to you?" She asked concerned.

The young girl nodded. "But I'm just lucky that what happened to Katie didn't happen to me." She said looking at Olivia like the older woman was her salvation.

"Excuse me!" Ivory screeched from the doorway of the dressing room, "I hate to interrupt this gossip session but Sammy ain't paying ya'll to sit around."

The younger girl pushed her hair back into the style that it had before to cover her bruises and rushed out on to the floor.

Olivia looked at Ivory, "She had a really bad bruise on her face."

Ivory rolled her eyes, "Yeah and you might get on too if you're not back out there in five minutes." And with that the other woman turned and left the room.

Olivia knew now who she needed to talk to and what needed to be done in order to figure out the rest of the case. She changed into an outfit for working the floor and went back out there. She was filled with happiness after the rude run-in with Ivory to see Elliot's blue eyes shimmering at her from across the room.

11:30pm

"I'm out of here. I'll see ya'll tomorrow." Elliot said to the two bouncers, Sammy, and Ivory who were sitting around. He saw Olivia sitting near Ivory and extended his hand. "You coming Cherry?"

She nodded and pulled Elliot arm around her, "Night." She said to the group rushing Elliot to the car.

Once they were safely inside the car Olivia leaned over and kissed her partner softly on the side of his mouth.

He looked at her puzzled and said, "I don't think they're watching us."

"I know." She said with a smile taking his hand in hers and kissing his fingertips. "That was just to thank you for saving me earlier."

He rolled his eyes, "You could've saved yourself, you didn't need me."

"And you didn't need to jump the bar to come save me but you did and that was your thank you." She explained.

"Think I could get a little more thank you back at my place?" Elliot asked raising an eyebrow at his partner as he started to drive to the aforementioned destination.

She leaned in closer to him and said in a husky, sexy voice, "Let's go there and just see what happens."

He smiled from ear to ear unable to hold it in at that idea and could feel his fantasies slipping away as her cell phone rang.

"Benson." She answered after recognizing the number as Fin.

"Hey little miss strip club, Elliot with you?" Fin asked.

"Yes we just got off work." She explained.

"So did Munch and I why don't you two come meet us for dinner at that Chinese place down the block from the station?" Fin suggested and Olivia could hear John in the background begging them to come and entertain him since he'd been stuck with just Fin for so many days.

Elliot who could hear parts of the conversation through her turned up earpiece was mouthing to her to say no, but she ignored him unable to think of a reasonable excuse. She reluctantly said, "Sure we'll meet you there in twenty." She hung up the phone and looked at Elliot with big eyes, "Change of plans, Stabler."

He gritted his teeth and smiled, "Fine, but after this you owe me."

"What did you have in mind?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see after dinner." He explained.

TO Be continued… please review. : )


	9. Nine

**Help Me Help You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Author:** Purity85

**Summary:** Takes place a few months after "Weak" as if Elliot has basically frozen Olivia out of his personal life. He thinks he can't talk to her about his divorce because he blames her and because he wants to be with her as more than a friend or a partner if you get my drift. Things get more complicated when they have to go undercover. _Thoughts are in italics._

**Author's Note: This is just a teaser chapter so it is very short. **

**Part Eight (or 7 and ½ really)**

Olivia and Elliot pulled into a parking space near the restaurant where their friends were waiting. Olivia looked down at the tight jeans she had on and the exceptionally low cut tank top. She sighed and looked from her outfit to Elliot.

He smiled and pulled off his jean jacket, "Put this on." He said simply.

She was about to protest but then she thought about what Munch and Fin would say if they saw her in something that low cut. She pulled the jacket on and they walked inside. She smiled when she saw her co-workers, who were already eating. She sat down comfortably next to Fin and watched as Elliot sat down next to John. She could see in his eyes that he had wanted to sit by her as much as she had wanted to sit by him_. I wonder what he's got planned for later. This is horrible, we spend all day undercover and now it just feels like we're undercover again because we're still hiding something._

"So… how's the case going?" Fin asked looking at Olivia and Elliot.

"We're pretty close to catching the guys." Olivia said smugly.

"We are?" Elliot asked his partner.

"Yeah I found a gossipy girl today who almost spilled the whole story. I should be able to get the rest out of her by the middle of the week." Olivia explained.

"Maybe I should try talking to her." Elliot suggested.

"I thought we agreed you'd stay away from the girls Stabler." Olivia let slip.

Fin laughed knowingly. "Sound a little jealous Liv. Something going on we should know about?"

She shook her head and Elliot came to their defense. "We both just agreed it would be easier and safer if I handled the men and Olivia handled the other strippers."

John raised an eyebrow and looked at Olivia over the top of his glasses. "Other strippers? I thought you were going to be a waitress."

"They needed a stripper." Olivia shrugged, and then she rather nonchalantly flagged down the waitress and ordered food for Elliot and herself.

"Every club 'needs' a stripper that looks like you." Fin laughed, he barely noticed Elliot's glare as he asked, "So you've been watching Liv dance naked for two days, how's that affecting your partnership?" He laughed.

Elliot looked at Olivia for a moment longer than his head told him he should've but he couldn't help it, she was as captivating now without the makeup and wearing his old jacket as she had ever been. He tore his eyes from her and looked at Fin, "It's not." He said simply.

_Yeah, very convincing Elliot._ Olivia mentally scolded him as she sighed. She smiled at Fin, "So what's been going on back at the station since we've been gone?"

Munch laughed at how obvious they were being, but shook it off to just being their usual flirtation. Then he proceeded to ramble on about the goings on at the station since the other two had started their case.

He talked and talked all the way to the fortune cookies, but Olivia and Elliot were both to engrossed in their own thoughts and fantasies to pay any attention. Munch finished up his latest theory by cracking open his fortune cookie and reading his fortune to his friends, "Dance like no one is watching."

Everyone laughed out loud at his misplaced fortune and the annoyed look on his face.

"I'm surprised it doesn't say that you are destined to bore people to death." Fin laughed opening his own fortune cookie. "You are a well of strength."

Olivia laughed nervously as she opened her own cookie. "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength."

Fin looked at her as if he was searching her face for something. "That's part of a quotation and it sounds as if you've got an admirer." He smiled mischievously and looked to Elliot, "What does yours say?"

Elliot rolled his eyes, cracked open his cookie, and read the slip of paper aloud, "Loving someone deeply gives you courage."

Fin's eyes got wide and he looked from Olivia to Elliot, "El… is that really what yours says?"

Elliot nodded raising an eyebrow at Fin's question.

"That's the other half of the quotation." Fin explained to them.

Olivia couldn't help but smile when she looked at Elliot and found his blue eyes already eyeing her. They shared a smile and a small moment to themselves even though they knew it wasn't the smartest time to do so.

Munch cleared his throat, "You two want us to leave you alone?"

_Yes._ Olivia and Elliot thought simultaneously. But Olivia broke their stare to turn to John. "I am getting a little tired. Like I said we should be ready for a bust by Wednesday, so we'll see you soon." She said trying not to sound to eager to leave.

Elliot dropped money on the table to cover his and Olivia's portions of the bill and stood from the table. "It was good to see you guys, nice to get back to reality." Elliot lied as he headed for the door.

Olivia smiled at her partner's retreating form and looked at the other two men. "We'll see you soon. Thanks for dinner." With that she rushed out after Elliot.

"I know you are the conspiracy theorist, but I think something is definitely going on between those two." Fin said to his partner.

"You're right; I just hope they aren't letting it get in the way of the case." Munch worried.

Fin shrugged, "There is one way we could be sure."

IN THE TRUCK

Olivia scolded her partner, "Did you have to rush out of their like that?"

"Yes. Excuse me for wanting to get to what you owe me sooner." Elliot said leaning over and stealing a kiss from his partner as they pulled up to a light.

TO Be Continued…

This is just a teaser chapter for the next one.

Coming Soon by popular demand a private dance, get those last minute song selections in ASAP. : ) Please continue to review.


	10. Ten

**Help Me Help You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Author:** Purity85

**Summary:** Takes place a few months after "Weak" as if Elliot has basically frozen Olivia out of his personal life. He thinks he can't talk to her about his divorce because he blames her and because he wants to be with her as more than a friend or a partner if you get my drift. Things get more complicated when they have to go undercover. _Thoughts are in italics._

**Part Ten**

Elliot took Olivia's hand and led her into his apartment silently. "Do you want a drink before payback time?"

She smiled nervously and nodded. "Yes please."

He brought out two beers to the couch and handed hers to her. "Drink up."

"Thanks." She said taking a few quick swigs. They sat there in silence while they drank.

"So those fortunes were kind of weird, huh?" He asked her.

_They were pretty accurate._ She thought to herself, but she just shrugged in answer to his question. "So have you seen the kids lately?" She asked even though talking was the last thing she had on her mind.

_Why are we talking?_ He thought but he just said, "No, not too recently."

"Oh." Was all she said as she finished her beer. She looked at him in his tee shirt that showed off his rippling muscles and his tight jeans that showed off his other attributes. She unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of him and his scent which overwhelmed her from his jacket that she was still wrapped up in.

He couldn't take it anymore when he saw her tongue run across her lips. He reached over and slid his right hand into her hair and grasped her hip pulling her into his lap with his opposite hand. Within the moment their lips were completely attached to one another. The kiss grew more passionate as Elliot pulled the jacket off of Olivia and pushed her back against the couch to position himself on top of her. He felt his jeans getting tighter as he grinded against her. He moved his kisses down her chin and onto her neck.

"Mmm…Elliot." She moaned his name as he pushed his hand inside of her shirt exploring the flesh underneath. She suddenly pushed him off.

He was taken aback from her rejection and he scooted to the other end of the couch looking away from Olivia and catching his breath.

She realized the way he taken her pushing him off and she knew she had to do something to remedy it. She straddled his lap and grasped the sides of his head forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Look at me El." She moaned into his ear.

He reluctantly complied as her brown eyes met his. He smiled as her lips softly caressed his.

"Are you ready for me to thank you properly?" She asked seductively grinding herself against him.

He groaned as his jeans grew even tighter as he grasped her hips again. "That was kind of what I had in mind." He said gesturing towards their former position with a sly smile.

She kissed him again softly teasing him then with her face two inches from his she spent a moment just admiring his beautiful, strong face. _He is a great man, but he's also so amazing looking, his bone structure is perfect, those god damned eyes kill me, that dark hair, and that beautiful mouth… _She was in complete disbelief about this moment even though she dreamed about having her partner between her thighs for years; she'd never thought it would be this amazing. She could feel the friction mounting between their jeans but she felt that she could still hold out and give him a bit of a show. "I think we can do better." She said standing up from his lap and walking across the room to the CD player he had set up and looked through his CDs casually.

He was shocked at her nonchalant behavior. "This isn't better." He protested, "Trust me having you on my lap is MUCH better."

"You need to learn a little patience, Stabler." She laughed, "I'll be back over there in a minute." she said as she found the perfect song. She started the CD player and actually found herself giggling as the slow melodic piano music of Death Cab for Cutie's "Transatlanticsism" filled the room. She turned to face him and sauntered over unbuttoning the fly on her pants with the tune if the music.

He couldn't help but be a little bit blown away by her. He felt it every day working with in some way or another. _She is exquisite, so intense, and she's always topping herself._ He just shook his head as his tight lips grew into a wide, toothy smile. "Olivia." He sighed out her name as if it were actually meant as a prayer.

Her smile turned more serious when she saw his. She revealed a little pair of dark red underwear as she folded her pants off of her body. She stood there before him in her black cotton tank and her dark cotton thong and she shrugged her shoulders as the lyrics began.

_The Atlantic was born today, and I'll tell you how_

_The clouds above opened up and let it out_

_I was standing on the surface of a perforated sphere _

_when the water filled every hole_

He listened to the lyrics trying to place the song and he figured it was just something that Maureen had left there. But the music made for a nice background for the main show. He smiled as Olivia swiveled a tremor through her body standing close in front of him.

_And thousands upon thousands made an ocean _

_making islands where no islands should go (oh no...)_

He smiled and licked his lips as she straddled his lap again. She grinded her barely covered center against his jean-clad crotch. He moaned and brought his hands up to rest on her hips. She playfully slapped them off, "No touching Mr. Stabler." She said with a smirk shaking her finger in his face.

_Most people were overjoyed; they took to their boats_

_I thought it less like a lake and more like a moat_

_The rhythm of my footsteps crossing flatlands to your _

He groaned and shook his head as she continued to squirm on his lap. "Liv… what is the point of a private at home dance if I can't touch you?"

_door have been silenced forevermore_

_And the distance is quite simply much to far for me to row; _

_it seems farther than ever before (oh no...)_

She smiled as she leaned forward and rubbed her breasts up his body to right below his chin. Then she snaked a hand in between them and raked her nails across the bulge in his tight jeans. "You seem to be enjoying yourself Elliot." She said in a husky voice.

_I need you so much closer..._

He took the opportunity of having her breasts so close to him and dipped his head to take one of her nipples in his mouth through her tank top. She arched her back leaning into him and he took the opportunity to pull down the straps of her tank top with one hand while the other hand braced her against him.

_I need you so much closer..._

She moaned at his hot wet mouth suckling her. She gripped the back of his head ecstatic at their closeness. "mmmmm….. El….ELLIOT!" She shrieked as she felt his teeth dig into her eliciting a load moan. She pulled his head up to meet hers in a passionate kiss.

_I need you so much closer..._

She continued to ride his lap as their kiss deepened obviously both of them had given up on the actual dance and now they were engaged in a different type of dance. She pushed him down on the couch so he was lying down and she was straddling him.

_I need you so much closer..._

She parted their lips long enough to peel off his shirt so that they could experience skin on skin contact. The electricity between them was causing a fire in both of their bodies that was insatiable. Their lips found each others again and they both began to fumble with Elliot's belt.

_I need you so much closer..._

The Music was so loud that neither of them heard the key turn in the door but they heard Maureen, "Dad when you start listening to Death Cab? OH MY GOD!" The young woman shrieked.

Olivia froze for a split second then jumped off of her partner and retreated into his nearby bedroom hoping in vain that his daughter hadn't seen too much. She shut the door and went to his closet to find something to cover herself.

Elliot blushed as he uncomfortably stood from the couch found his shirt and turned off the CD player. He put his shirt back on and turned back to his daughter.

"I knew it!" Maureen said with a very surprising wide smile. "Wait until I tell Kathleen." She laughed freely.

Her father stood there slightly in shock, "Tell her what? This isn't what it looks like."

"That wasn't Olivia?" Maureen asked skeptically.

Elliot blushed again, "Yes it was, but what you saw wasn't what it looked like."

Maureen raised an eyebrow. "You two weren't about to have sex on the couch?"

He rolled his eyes, "We were just kissing."

"That's not what it looked like to me. If you caught me 'just kissing' a guy like that I have a feeling he would be deprived of his manhood." Maureen laughed.

"You aren't having sex are you Maureen?" Elliot questioned slipping into cop mode.

"This isn't about me dad." She laughed again, "How long have you two been dating?"

Elliot knew the real answer to this question and he decided to be honest, "We're not dating."

Olivia's heart sank and her hand dropped from the doorknob where she was planning on exiting from the bedroom. She knew it was true but she didn't like hearing him deny her like that.

"Dad…" She shook her head, "You don't have to lie, it's okay if it was going on before the separation. I always thought you and mom never really clicked and you and Olivia are perfect for each other. Do you have any idea how much your face lights up when someone even says her name, it's kind of a dead giveaway. Plus she's great you could do a lot worse and I'm sure she could do better."

Olivia felt tears burn the back of her eyes at the sweet words from her partner's daughter.

_She's really perceptive for her age. To bad I'm not lying._ Elliot sighed. "We really aren't dating, we kind of just realized that there was something between us while we were working on our latest case and we haven't discussed the terms of our relationship yet. So if you could keep this between us for now it'd be great."

Olivia moved form the door to the bed at the point. She wrapped the extra material from to oversized t-shirt she'd decided on around her to keep herself warm.

Maureen was very sad for her father and his partner at that moment but she understood them. "Okay, will you please try not to wait to long on getting the specifics out there though?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Elliot said with a warm smile to his daughter.

"Well I was just coming by to say hi and since I've now ruined your evening, I'll call you this weekend." Maureen said heading for the door. "And please tell Olivia I'm sorry okay?"

"Sure." Elliot said going over to lock the door behind his daughter. Then he tentatively opened his bedroom door to reveal a beautiful brunette in his old Poison t-shirt sitting at the end of his bed. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. Then he stared into her shining eyes, "Let's go to sleep so that we can be well rested tomorrow, close this case, and move on, okay?" He said putting an emphasis on moving on.

She nodded not trusting her own voice in this intimate moment. She got underneath the covers and watched him undress out of the corner of her eye.

He stripped down to his boxers and pulled on sweatpants then slide into bed next to her. He turned away from her to face the outside rim of the bed not wanting to bother her. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt her arms wrap around his waist and pull him close. Her t-shirt clad breasts pressed into his bare back and her soft lips pressed a soft kiss to the back of his shoulder.

"Goodnight Elliot." She whispered into the back of his neck. _I love you. _She thought to proclamation deciding it was not the right time to tell him.

"Goodnight Olivia." Elliot answered her bringing one of her hands to hold one of his. He smiled at their closeness and he knew his daughter was completely right. _We can't wait much longer to be together officially and completely. _

To be continued… Please review.


	11. Eleven

**Help Me Help You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Author:** Purity85

**Summary:** Takes place a few months after "Weak" as if Elliot has basically frozen Olivia out of his personal life. He thinks he can't talk to her about his divorce because he blames her and because he wants to be with her as more than a friend or a partner if you get my drift. Things get more complicated when they have to go undercover. _Thoughts are in italics._

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry about the lack of updates. I've had writer's block and some personal issues as of late. But here's the next part and I will have more up soon. Thank you all for the reviews. : )**

**Part Five**

Olivia woke up with her arms empty and Elliot was no longer in the room. She heard the shower running and realized that was where he was. She glanced at the clock and realized it was 2:30 in the afternoon. _I've never slept that good in my life._ She thought as she stood up to stretch. She smiled to herself as she heard Elliot singing in the shower. _I wonder if I should go join him… better not. I'll make breakfast. _She went into his kitchen and started to make breakfast for the two of them.

In the shower Elliot was singing Poison's Cherry Pie and thinking about Olivia. _I've never slept that good in my life._ He smiled. _She really is perfect for me in every way. I hope this case is over today because I can't wait any longer._ He finished up his shower and got dressed in sweatpants and a wife beater to go cook Olivia breakfast but he found her already handling that. She met him at the entrance to the kitchen with a cup of coffee and a soft chaste kiss. "Good Afternoon, Detective Stabler." She said with a smile.

He stood there in shock for a moment just staring at her. He took a sip of the coffee and swore it was the best he'd ever tasted. He smiled at her, "I love this, things are going so well… don't you want it to stay this way?"

She looked at him trying to find the part of him that was kidding and even though she couldn't see it. She smiled at him, "We can define this after this case is shut, okay? Your divorce isn't even final yet." She mumbled the second part rolling her eyes and finishing up the bacon. "Okay food's ready, help yourself." She said bringing her own plate over to his table and sitting down.

He heard what she mumbled and he looked at her puzzled but decided to let it slide. He grabbed himself some pancakes, bacon, fruit, and a glass of juice. He took a place at the table next to his beautiful partner. He started to devour the amazing smelling food that he had in front of him. When he had his first taste and realized that somehow the food in front of him tasted better than it smelled. He was overcome by how good it was and in complete amazement of Olivia so he reached over and grabbed the seat of her chair and pulled her to him for a kiss. He captured her lips and gripped the side of her head unrelentingly.

She returned his passionate gesture wholeheartedly and climbed into his lap never breaking their kiss. Finally they parted their lips and Olivia's traveled down his neck, "Let's go back to bed Elliot…" She moaned into his ear.

"You don't have to ask me twice." He said standing up and scooping Olivia into his arms and carrying her back into his bedroom. He tentatively laid her on the bed and positioned himself lying above her. He ran his fingertips slowly up the outside of her silky bare thigh and under the t-shirt she'd stolen from him. He bypassed her underwear for now and worked his way up to her bare breasts which he'd become much more familiar with as of late. She arched her back under his touch and nipped at his lips for a kiss. He obliged her giving her a soft kiss as he worked her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She wriggled underneath him and wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer.

She deepened their kiss and squeezed he legs tighter around him. She kissed down his neck and nibbled under his ear, and then she moaned, "I want you so much." She bucked her hips against him. He pushed her shirt off to reveal her captivating body again. He started to kiss his way down her neck to her breasts when the phone started ringing.

"Ugh…" He groaned starting to climb off of her to answer the phone but she stopped him by using all the force she had to flip him over so that she was on top.

"No more interruptions Elliot." She said with a smile followed by a passionate kiss as she rode him slowly. She reached down in between them letting her hand wander into his sweatpants and wrap around his shaft.

He moaned excitedly smiling up at her like a crazy person. "You're am….ama…amazing!" He screeched as her nails raked against his most sensitive area.

She shrugged her shoulders as if to indicate that she already knew that as she reluctantly moved her hand away from his shaft. She gripped the side of his sweatpants and pulled them down to his ankles revealing his full package for her viewing pleasure. She started kissing up the inside of his thigh when her ministrations were interrupted by an all too familiar voice coming through the answering machine.

"Hey El, it's me…Kathy. I… need to talk to you. I…uh… I'm having second thoughts… I miss you… Please call me." Kathy sounded almost desperate on the other end of the phone.

When Olivia heard the other woman's voice she stopped what she was doing, climbed off of her partner. _I knew this was too good to be true. _She thought to herself shaking her head as she put her clothes back on. She couldn't bring herself to look at Elliot.

Elliot pulled his pants back on and stood to catch up with his partner. He walked over to her and reached out his hand to touch her elbow trying to get her to look at him but she pulled her arm away as if his touch burned her. "Liv…" He sighed almost groaning.

"Don't worry about me Stabler, just go call your wife. I'll see you tonight so that we can wrap up this case." She said walking into the living room where her shoes were. She started to pull her shoes on when Elliot sat down beside her.

"She's not my wife anymore." He sighed.

"Legally she is." Olivia said still unable to bring herself to look at him she was so embarrassed.

"Not for long." Elliot explained touching Olivia's kneecap lightly.

She lightly let her fingers caress the back of his hand against her better judgment. "Elliot, you owe it to yourself and your kids to give your marriage another shot." She said standing up and looking at him for the first time.

He stood up to look her straight in the eyes, "I owe it to myself and to you to give us a shot. Please don't give up on us."

She bit down on her bottom lip and tried to hold her tears in with all of her might because she knew what she needed to do. "There is no 'us'. Call your wife back and I will see you later at the club." And with that she left her partner and rushed out of the apartment. She walked to her own apartment crying softly to herself the whole way.

Elliot stood there in shock for several minutes staring at the door Olivia had used to walk out of his apartment and his life. He practically collapsed onto the couch with his head in his hands knowing that he needed to call Kathy back out of respect for the mother of his children. He picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number after two rings his soon to be ex-wife answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked sounding hopeful on the other end of the line.

"Hey Kath… it's me." He said trying not to sound too upset. "What did you want to talk about?"

She swallowed hard on the other end of the phone, "I want you to come home Elliot. I miss you and the kids miss you, you should just come home."

Now it was Elliot's turn to swallow hard, swallow his tears. "No Kathy." He sighed. "You left me and then you filed for divorce. I'm signing the papers on Friday. It's over and it's for the best that it's over. You know it's the truth."

Kathy sighed knowing that he was right, "Why didn't you answer the phone earlier? I know you couldn't have possibly still been asleep." She prodded.

"That's not really any of your business anymore Kathy." Elliot said.

Kathy accepted this and smiled on her end of the line, "We're still going to be friends aren't we El?"

"Yes." Elliot said happy to be at a normal place with his ex-wife.

"Then I should tell you something… the only reason I called you this morning is because Maureen told me that you are dating Olivia." Kathy confessed.

"She told you about last night?" Elliot asked nervously.

Kathy laughed, "She spared me the details, she just told me that you two are involved now and I got jealous."

"Well, good news there might not be anything left to be jealous of." Elliot admitted.

Kathy laughed again.

"Thanks for the sympathy." Elliot growled on his end of the phone.

Kathy stifled her laughter, "Sorry… it's just the idea that you and Olivia are over is ridiculous. You two won't ever be over." She said with an underlying bitterness in her voice. "It's one of the main reasons I left." She explained.

"Yeah I guess." Elliot said unsure of himself.

"Just talk to her Elliot, you've always been able to talk to her about anything and now you need to talk to her about this." Kathy explained.

"You're right. I guess I should call her." Elliot said.

"You do that, it was nice talking to you." Kathy said

"You too, thanks for the advice." Elliot said with a smile and hung up.

Elliot dialed Olivia's number quickly and when she answered he was the first to speak, "Olivia."

"Elliot." She replied in an apathetic tone.

He sighed, "I talked to Kathy."

"That's nice. When are you moving home?" She asked.

"I'm not. She only called this morning because she was…" Elliot started to explain but he was cut off by his partner's cold words.

"Elliot… I can't listen to this right now. I need to concentrate on the case and so do you. We need to get this finished up… right now all I want is for all of this to be over." She said and with that she hung up the phone leaving her partner crushed for the second time that day.

TBC….sooner this time I promise. Please review.


End file.
